Night On the Town
by Hardcore Horror Contest
Summary: A night out on the town can be killer.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or its Characters we all know who does… I just decided to make them a little sick in the head.

**Word Count:** 2619

**Rating:** M

**Content Warning:** This story has death and murder if you don't like… WTF are you doing reading a horror contest entry.

**Pairing (if applicable):** Edward/ "Wilma"

**Summary:** A night out on the town can be killer.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to Shannon who Beta'd this sucker and my ever present and wonderful encourager Jen… I love you babe.

* * *

><p>Ruthless: A Hardcore One-Shot Contest<p>

Night On the Town

by One of Eddie's Girls

He sat at the bar watching her move on the dance floor, the way her hips swayed from side to side as she danced with her friends. He surveyed the curvature of her hips, the swell of her breasts, long sleek lines of her thighs and calves, that weren't really being hidden by the short tight little dress she was wearing. He sipped on his tumbler of cognac while he contemplated how he was going to approach her.

"She's beautiful," stated the man next him. Edward followed the man's gaze to the same woman he'd been admiring.

"She's exquisite, and I plan to leave here with her." Edward smirked at the slightly overweight, boyish looking, blond man sitting next to him. Edward stood from his stool and strode over to the woman he couldn't take his eyes off of.

Walking up to the woman he'd been staring at, Edward wrapped his hand around her hips, moving along with her, to the hard pounding beat of the music. He pulled her body closer to his own, so that his chest was flush with her back, this also allowed her to feel the erection that he purposefully pushed against her firm ass.

The woman turned her head enough so that Edward could see the smile that graced her face, "Hi handsome," she said seductively against his ear, once he lowered his head closer to her. All Edward did was chuckle and continued to dance with her. He let his hands roam around the curves of her body, testing how receptive she was to his touch.

Edward enjoyed when, instead of trying to get away from his touch, she leaned further into it. She enjoyed his touch so much that she even wrapped her hands behind her to bring his head down once more. She turned herself enough so that she could place a fiery kiss on his lips. Edward was sure that she was already quite drunk and horny, making his job of seducing her to leave with him that much easier.

Edward danced with the beauty in his arms for a few more minutes before encouraging her to join him at the bar for a drink. "What can I get you to drink beautiful?" he asked her once they arrived at the bar.

"The name's..." Edward cut her off putting his fingers to her lips and shaking his head.

"No names," he explains with a smirk gracing his lips.

With her own answering smirk, the beauty agreed, "Fine, but what can I call you then?"

Edward leaned down close to her ear and seductively whispered, "You can call me Fred."

"Okay then, you can call me Wilma," she returned.

"So, what do you want to drink?" he asked her again.

"I'll have Sex on my Face," she replied with a salacious smirk.

With a lopsided grin of his own, Edward leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "That can be easily arranged."

The beauty giggled while Edward placed their orders. She never noticed that all he ordered was a glass of club soda.

After, grabbing their drinks, Edward lead them to one of the private booths, so that he could talk to the sensual "Wilma" a little bit more. He needed to make sure that she would be leaving the club with him at the end of the evening.

***ANOOTT***

After chatting and dancing together for a couple of hours, Edward was ready to get out of the club. Leaning in close so he could tactfully run his tongue along "Wilma's" neck, he quietly asked, "Wanna get out of here and have some real fun?"

"Mmm...let's go." She held on to his arm as she slightly stumbled out of the club. Her friends had long since left, pairing up themselves throughout the night. She knew, as well as they did, that they'd all planned on getting laid that night.

Edward led them to a cab and headed toward the hotel room he'd rented earlier that day. He wanted to make sure that there was no delay in him being able to get laid, once he was ready to leave the club, with whoever it was he came across that night. He'd never taken anyone home, because that would mean they would know where he live; and that he was not comfortable with. So, a hotel was always waiting for him. It wasn't anything fancy, but it wasn't a cheap hooker motel either. A nice little Econo Lodge room worked for his purpose.

Eventually, they arrived at the hotel, and Edward led "Wilma" over to the little love seat that was in the room.

"Would you like a bottle of water?" Edward offered, as he'd noticed she was swaying a little too much for his liking. He didn't want her to pass out on him before they'd gotten to the fun part of the night.

"Wilma" just nodded her head and quickly began downing the bottle of cold water she'd been handed. She felt him sit next to her, inching is fingers up her thigh, making her feel very hot.

Leaning into her, Edward began to kiss her neck and caress her skin with his fingers. "Your skin is so soft and silky. I love the feel of it under my finger tips," he whispered against the shell of her ear, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. Edward loved to see and feel how receptive she was to him even though they were away from the safety of a crowd.

Turning her face quickly, "Wilma" captured "Fred's" lips in a fiery kiss; she quickly moved to straddle him. She wasn't really interested in too much foreplay; she was already completely wound up. Weaving her fingers through his silky locks, she tugged, earning herself a sound that was a mixture of a growl and a moan. Enjoying the affect she was having on him, she began to grind her hips along his.

Getting too worked up and tired of the foreplay, Edward picked up the woman he'd been playing with all night. He threw her over his shoulder earning a squeal of excitement that escaped through her kiss-swollen lips. He couldn't wait for the other sounds that he was going to make sure came out of her lips; just the thought was making him impossibly harder.

Unceremoniously throwing her on the bed, he didn't wait long to position himself between her legs. They ripped the clothes off of each other as if they were a couple of Christmas or Birthday presents, anxious to finally feel skin on skin. He ran his fingers along the contours of her skin enjoying the feel of silk on the tips of his fingers. Edward could also feel the quickening of her pulse as he ground his erection against her sopping cunt.

"This isn't going to be sweet; I'm just going to fuck you. Hard," he purred in her ear, making her even wetter.

No coherent words made themselves out of her mouth before he slammed into her, hard, burying himself as deep as he could. He kept the forceful pace, bringing her closer and closer to release.

"That's it, enjoy what I do to you, feel me bring you the pleasure you seek." She found something strange in the way he'd said those words, but didn't really make much of it. Instead she focused on the way he felt and the tightening that was building inside her. He moved his hands up to her erect nipples, twisting them to the point of being painful. The pain caused her to gasp. Before she could even think of breathing any of the air out of her lungs, his fingers wrapped around her throat. The grip was so tight that the lust quickly dissolved and panic took over.

He enjoyed seeing the way she gasped, trying to get air into her lungs, the way her hands tried to paw and scratch at his own. Her body's self-defense mechanism was trying to push him off of her. All futile attempts, of course, as he was so much larger then she was. A laugh bubbled out of him when he felt her legs trying to kick and squirm away from him. The pleasure of seeing the tears leak out the edges of her eyes as she realized that he wasn't going to lessen his grip and she was going to die, making him that much harder. Edward began to see the all too familiar signs that were caused by lack of oxygen – her eyes had lost the brightness and lust that were present not to long before, the sclera of her eyes were filling with petechial hemorrhaging as the little blood vessels began to burst. Her once flush cheeks were also now filled with red blotches that looked like fresh bruises, making her look as if she'd been in a fight. Her body was losing its battle to struggle against what he was doing to her. The final sign that she was surrendering to her death was the crackled, gurgling that escaped from her throat with her last breath, just before she lost consciousness. That brought Edward over the edge, cumming into the condom he'd slipped on before entering her, without lessening his hold on her body.

Edward cleaned up any trace of his presence in the room; he also cleaned her body of any finger prints. He had a supply of wipes in the bathroom. He even went as far as checking her purse for her phone or a camera to make sure she hadn't taken any pictures of them while at the club. As he rifled through her purse he noticed her driver's license, curiosity getting the better of him, he checked to see what the girl's real name was. He scoffed at the information he saw on there, name: Tanya Denali, _figures she'd have a stripper name,_ age: twenty-four, _damn she looks older_, height: sixty-five inches, _yeah, sure in heals maybe_, weight: one hundred fifteen pounds, _ha, in her tits probably_. He wondered who really came up with the information that was put on the drivers licenses these days.

Taking a little something with him to remind him of Tanya, Edward walked out the room to his car.

***ANOOTT***

The minute he walked into the house he called out, "Babe, where you at?"

His wife strolled out from the kitchen, "Hey, baby. How was your night?" she asked him with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Killer," he replied causing them both to cackle devilishly as he walked up to her, kissing her firmly on the lips. "How was yours?"

"Got something for me?" she asked him, not yet answering his question.

"Bella," Edward growled in warning; she knew how important it was for them to have everything in place.

With a huff Bella turned to her husband. "I slipped the roofie into the guy at the bar's drink before I handed it to him, sucker won't remember shit of what happened tonight. He won't even remember meeting you or me, for that matter."

"Mmm...good girl," Edward purred against her lips.

"Nuh uh, where's my stuff?" Bella demanded, stepping away from Edward with one hand on her hip and the other sticking out in anticipation.

Laughing at his relentless wife, Edward passed her the charm bracelet. "You dropping that off tonight?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that Newton guy lives in one of those neighborhoods where everyone constantly looking out to see what's going on. I don't want anyone to see me pulling up on my bike," Bella explained.

All Edward did was nod and playfully smack her ass as she walked out the door.

***ANOOTT***

"Medical Examiner's office," a familiar voice answered.

"Hey, Edward, it's Detective Volturi, I need you to come out, I got another body for you," the officer explained quickly.

"What's the address?" Edward asked needlessly, he knew exactly where he needed to go, but he did have to keep up appearances, after all.

After taking the information down provided to him by the detective, Edward got his equipment together to leave. It was hard for him to contain the smile from his face; he loved this part, the next day, pretending to know nothing. These people were completely clueless as to what he and Bella really did as foreplay. Just thinking of what condition he was going to see Tanya's body in made him hard.

He walked into the familiar hotel room, now filled to the brim with detectives, and investigators looking for any clues they could find._ There aren't any assholes; I know what I'm doing. _The thought making him smirk, he had to be more careful now that he was in front of others to not let his feelings and memories show.

"Good afternoon, Edward. Thanks for coming out so quickly." Edward was greeted by the detective who'd called him.

"Sure thing, Aro. So, what do we got?"

"You tell me, Doc?" Aro threw back at him.

Looking over Tanya's body splayed out, legs spread in the position he'd left her in the night before, her skin now blueish looking from the lack of blood and oxygen, her eyes stuck in fear forevermore, and naked as the day she was born. Edward discretely adjusted himself to hide the hard-on that he was now once again sporting at the site before him. He nodded at the detective and went about pretending to do his job while listening to Detective Aro talk to one of the CSI's.

"Tanya Denali, twenty-four, Oregon driver's license. Rooms registered to a Masen Anthony, all that was given was a name and the address to a bar." Edward covered up the laugh that escaped him, as a cough at the last bit of info. The address he'd registered the room to was for the bar he picked the blonde up from.

After that, Edward quickly finished up his "job" and told the detectives he had to take the body back to the morgue to do the autopsy and what his "initial" findings were. He both fucking hated his job, but loved it, since it helped him continue doing what he did.

***ANOOTT***

"Masen Anthony?" Bella questioned Edward once they'd gotten home. "Where did you get that name from?"

"The whore of my mother's maiden name and the asshole of my father's middle name," he answered with a shrug.

Bella's laugh was loud and unrestrained. "Fucking classic."

Once, she'd gotten control of herself again, Bella turned to Edward with a serious look on her face, "You gotta be more careful though, you're lucky I'm the only one that caught that laugh you let out when I told Volturi the name."

"I know babe, but I couldn't help it, just hearing the names brought back the memories of what happened the night we killed them." Edward snorted once again remembering the night Edward fell in love with Bella.

Bella's own face broke out in an evil smile, thinking of that night. "Charlie taught you better than that, though," she said seriously.

A sad smile came over Edward's face, at the mention of Bella's father. "Yeah, I know." He sighed.

Bella reached over and held her husband's hand tightly, "You still miss him a lot, don't you," she observed.

"Yeah, I always will. He taught us everything we know."

"Then why'd you kill him?" Bella inquired.

"Cos' he told me I couldn't marry his daughter, and that was something that I wasn't fucking going to stand for," Edward growled, before carrying Bella up to their bedroom, where they spent the night making love and remembering the blonde they'd gotten rid of the night before.

*****THE END*****


End file.
